Distance Make The Heart Grow Fonder
by Disney is my life
Summary: Set some time between Macon's funeral and 4-17. Im new in the caster world so dont hate me! One-shot possible two-shot.


**A/N: Hey! So I have this newfound fascination with Beautiful Creatures! And I thought I'd try my hand at a caster cornical fanfic! Yay! So with out further ado… Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beautiful Creatures. Although I wish I did then I would know what the movie was like. Sadly I can't see it till Sunday! Oh well.**

**A/N: I have only SO FAR read Beautiful Creatures so Lena and Ethan might be a little off.**

Ethan's P.O.V.

For months now Lena had been closed off and guarded. She would barely talk to me and wouldn't even attempt to kelt with me. I miss her. A lot. I miss her laugh, her smile, her smell, even that was gone now. It's all been gone since Macon died.

_Lena, please you have to talk to me._

I waited for a few minutes. Nothing.

_Fine, I'll talk and you can listen. L. look I know it's hard I went through the same thing when I lost my mom, but what's different from when I was going through it is that you have me. Lena I was alone. All by my self on Ethan island, but please Lena, I took me five whole months to come back from that place, please don't get stuck on your lonely little Lena island. Please if you let me in that lonely little Lena island of yours can be come Lena and Ethan island. We can lock our selves up in your room and never come out. Please Lena let me in!_

The more I talk to her the more I felt like I was yelling at her. Oh god no. I hope she doesn't think I'm yelling at her.

_Ethan?_

Her voice was barely whisper in the back of my mind.

_Yeah L?_

_My window is open._

My mind raced. She was opening up to me. I jumped up and ran down the stairs. I ran out the door and started running toward Ravenwood. As I left my house I could hear Amma yelling at me to come back or slow down or maybe she knew where I was going and she just wanted to tell me to be home for supper. But if she knew where I was going then she knew it was no use and that I wouldn't be home for super in a LONG time. Lena was letting me in and I had to take this opportunity and run with her.

As I ran up to Lena's window the vines were already covering the side of the house for me. I started my climb. When I got up to her room I saw nothing. No writing on her walls, no color in her room, and a pale, lifeless form of Lena on Lena's bed. There was no way in hell that the lifeless thing sitting on Lena's bed was my girlfriend.

"Lena?" I called out. Her face turned towards me and my heart shattered. She was so pale she was almost translucent. Her bright green eye shone with tears, while her other hazel-gold eye shone with hurt and depression. I hadn't seen her in weeks and seeing her like this didn't help my aching heart. Her eyes watered as soon as she saw me and she broke down sobbing as the rain started to pour down outside. I went up and closed her window. I turned and walked towards her bed. Without saying a word I pulled back her covers and got in the bed with her shivering form.

_Lena it's gonna be ok. Just breathe, baby girl. Please just breath._

I watched as her walls started to get writing on them just a simple: _inoutinoutinout._ Was enough for me. The writing ment she was getting better. Her shivering stops suddenly and she looked up at me and said.

"Thank you Ethan. Thank you." I didn't have to say anything back but I did any way.

"Lena you don't have to thank the ones who love you for being here. I will always be here." She looked up at me with startled eyes.

"Y-you, love m-me?" She asked shakily.

"Lena I have always loved you, and I don't plan on stopping now."

She looked up at me again and I leaned down to kiss her. I felt the familiar spark run through my body. I knew Lena wasn't up for anything more than just a few kisses right now and I was ok with that. She tucked her head into my chest and listened to my heartbeat. I knew then and there that the sound of my heart beating and me breathing was gonna be the only thing to calm her down for the rest of forever. I was always gonna be there.

_Lena I-_

_I know Ethan, I know. I love you, too._

_Thank you, but what I was gonna say was, I will always be here with you, no mater what is going on with our lives I will always be here._

_Always?_

_Always and forever._

I kissed her hair and then let her sleep as I myself, drifted off to le darkness underneath us. We were in our own littlie space, our own little island. Lena and Ethan island.


End file.
